The present invention relates to a self-starting swinging apparatus and more particularly to a self-starting swinging apparatus capable of being utilized as a driving apparatus for swinging toys and ornaments as interior accessories, also as a moving display in the shop window for advertisement, as a driving apparatus for swinging a part of a signboard, and further as a driving apparatus for a swinging sculptural shape for outdoor use.